<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princes by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028151">Princes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano'>Sora_Tadano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, GoldenPair, M/M, PerfectPair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not a fairytale but a never ending loop of choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2011-08 &amp; 2020-12-10<br/>Dedication: To Sora_Tadano who wanted this one to be finished badly after getting stuck after the first four paragraphs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuji looked out of the window and sighed. Being a prince was so boring, all he ever was allowed to do was smile and look good. Oh how he wished for some excitement, an adventure so to speak but that would never happen - or so he thought at least.</p><p>Outside of the palace a redhead was grinning and said, ''We are ready, leader.'' A silent nod was the answer of a tall, bespectacled man. All of his men understood the order, they all knew their leader well enough to know what he expected of them.</p><p>The young prince heard a noise out in the halls and just as he was about to open the door to see what was going on, it flew open and a stranger entered his chamber. ''Who are you?'' Fuji asked, confused. The man just smiled and said, ''Tezuka Kunimitsu. And you are coming with me.'' ''Wha-'' The prince wanted to question the other but found that he couldn't. A strange smelling cloth was pressed against his face and he started to feel sleepy… With the sleeping prince over his shoulder Tezuka ordered his men to retreat, they had gotten what they had come for.</p><p>*</p><p>''So, what do you think Tezuka wants to do with him, Oishi?'' ''I'm not sure, Eiji. I guess he wants to trade the prince for something.'' ''Hey! Oishi, I think he's waking up!'' Eiji shouted. Fuji heard voices and his head felt heavy. ''Wh- What?'' ''I'll get Tezuka. '' With that Oishi left. A red-haired man was approaching Fuji. ''Who are you?'' ''I'm Eiji. I'll be taking care of you.'' A more than confused look was the only reaction Eiji got. The young bandit was almost worried that their captive would faint any second, when he heard a soft voice whisper, ''Why? What do you want from me?'' ''Well-'' A small cough stopped Eiji and made him turn around. ''You can go now, Eiji. I have to talk to the prince.'' These words came from a man Fuji believed to faintly remember. While Eiji left, Tezuka stepped up to him. ''I hope you had a good rest.'' ''You are the one who kidnapped me.'' Fuji said in a serious voice.'' ''Yes, I believe I am. And as you certainly can suspect you will remain with us until your father fulfills our demands.'' Tezuka replied in an equally serious tone. A somewhat sad smile took hold of the young prince's face. ''Well, I am not so certain that you took the right prince with you then. My younger brother would have been the better choice for your plan because despite popular beliefs, he is the crown prince.''</p><p>*</p><p>Tezuka had left the young prince after being told of the succession and quickly made his way to his own rooms, not to be disturbed. He didn't know what to do. He had had a plan and then that stubborn king goes and fells it in one swoop. Even harsher, taking away the right of the first born son. Tezuka didn't agree with more than a few traditions but taking away a birthright was outright stupid in this case. Unless the prince was a complete simpleton or crazy which he both definitely wasn't. Letting his head rest against the cold glass of his window, Tezuka decided that he would not find any answers after today's strenuous activities and would try again in the morning.</p><p>*</p><p>''Thank you for coming, Oishi.'' The other man smiled softly. ''I thought you would call when Eiji told me about the trouble the prince seems to have laid on you.'' Tezuka sighed. ''It's not the prince's fault that the king is being such an idiot.'' ''No, but it doesn't change the fact that your original plan must have been demolished. And judging from your appearance you spent at least half the night trying to come up with something else to still make this work.'' ''Trying being the operative word.'' Oishi's smile didn't diminish when he stood and looked out over the beautiful gardens his friend cherished so much. ''You know, he seems like a nice enough guy. And also like he could use a break from royalty.'' Tezuka almost snorted. ''There is no such thing as a break from royalty, Oishi. You either stay and bow or you leave and fend for yourself.'' ''Like you did?'' ''Whatever you are going to say next, don't. What I did, I did for my own view of the world. My own opinions. The princeling we took does not know the world at all.'' ''You could show it to him.'' ''And then what? Not reach my goal at all?'' Oishi turned serious eyes onto his friend. ''I doubt you will come to a satisfying end to reach that goal with everything that has been arranged so far. The situation is not like you planned. And this time you might want to consider not trying to re-plan it. For both your sakes.'' ''It is not your place to say such things.'' ''No, but if I don't no one else will. Your men respect you. But they also can't fathom many of the things you do and even less the things you don't do. I respect you and your decisions. I always have. But you are also the one who is always alone when we have time to spare. You never took a lover before, did you?'' Tezuka wanted to be angry but the words rang true. And he wouldn't be the man he was to not acknowledge that. ''No.'' ''Then please accept what fate has dealt you with. It might not be what your original plan had intended but it is also not the end of the world. You are a brilliant tactician. You look out for the welfare of your men throughout every single plan you come up with. You won't let yourself be overthrown by this setback. Because that's not the man I've come to know.''</p><p>*</p><p>''You what?'' To Tezuka's amusement Fuji looked rather cute when he was ready to faint. ''I want you to become a member of my entourage.'' ''Why? I don't know anything about anything. What would you gain from that?'' ''Apart from not having to kill you because you've seen where we live?'' The reply was half-sarcastic, at least Fuji hoped it was. He really should have taken those interrelationship lessons more seriously. ''Apart from that, yes. Is that also why you're not sending me back?'' ''Would you want to go back?'' Fuji's eyes turned distant, the cute part all but erased. ''I don't know. It's not like I was wanted there either, nor was I allowed to do much. I've seen more of the world while looking out of that window in a day than I did during the last decade.'' ''You may think about it of course. And if your answer is no, I will not kill you despite that I should. You will live in these walls like you used to in the castle. You'll just not be allowed to leave.'' Fuji gave a soft but sad smile. ''Sounds like much more of an opportunity then I deserve. I'll think about it because you want me to think about it. But I'm pretty sure I'll reach the same answer I would have given you right now.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Did you ever imagine it could become this for us?'' Fuji asked, still being comfortably nestled on top of his lover. Tezuka smiled thoughtfully, letting his fingers move through the slightly damp honey-blond strands. ''No. But I had a friend who believed when I couldn't. And who wouldn't let me give up hope.'' Fuji cuddled closer. ''You should thank him sometime. I'm sure he'd appreciate it.'' ''He knows how much I value him, though I might take it into account the next time we travel to a beach and make him take time off for his husband. He spends too much time on the job.'' ''You're one to talk. Why don't you take time off once in a while? I'd like that too.'' Tezuka couldn't help but tickle a few giggles out of the smaller body before kissing still ruby-red lips. ''Because, I already take out time of everyday to satisfy a little minx I picked up.'' Fuji laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>